


Home

by SierraLynn15



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode: s20e24 End Game, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraLynn15/pseuds/SierraLynn15
Summary: Added scene for Season 20 finale 'End Game' after Peter Stone leaves.Because they ripped off Barba's speech.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> And because I don't think a certain someone would just sit back and do nothing if Olivia and Noah's lives were in danger.

Olivia waited until Noah was in bed that night before sending him a facetime request. He picked right away, as if he had been waiting for her call.

“Hi!” He greeted her.

“It was you, wasn’t it?” She asked him, not bothering with the pleasantries their conversations usually started with.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Don’t lie to me.” She continued to look straight back at him. “Losing perspective, I have to move on.” Olivia shook her head, looking away from the screen for a second. “It took me a minute, but only two people know what you said to me outside the courthouse that day……and I’ve never told a soul.” 

There was a long pause where neither party said a word. Finally, the man let a sigh.

“I had to protect you, both of you.”

Olivia closed her eyes, willing the tears away. 

“I couldn’t let Miller hurt you.” The man continued. “I’m sorry about Stone. I didn’t know he was going to resign. I know how hard it is for you to break in a new A.D.A.”

“How did you even find out?”

“Apparently, I still have a few friends there. They told me what was going on.”

Olivia nodded. “I don’t know whether to yell at you or thank you.”

“I’d rather you be safe and alive and hating me…”

“I don’t hate you.” Olivia whispered, interrupting. “I could never hate you. If you were here, I would yell at you…a lot. Then I would hug you and say thank you.” 

The man gave her a small smile.

Olivia smiled back at him before it changed into a look of sadness, tears in her eyes. “But you’re not here.”

“No, I’m not.” The same sadness could be heard in his reply. 

“I wish you were.” The tears that had been threatening to spill over finally made their way down Olivia’s face. Even now, over a year later, the pain and hurt were clearly written all over her face, as fresh as the day he walked away.

“I know.” The man replied.

“Rafa, come home.”


End file.
